Intermedio
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Historias de la Guerra, anecdotas, notas y otros relatos en esta recopilación de lo que sucede durante una década después del fin la tercera temporada de animated. Nuevos personajes y misterios de este universo.
1. Fin y comienzo

Como prometí está la continuación de Animated (mi versión). Pero este es solo el prologo, que explicara la situación dentro de 10 años después del final de la 3 temporada. Estará conformado por notas, historias, anécdotas de nuestros personajes favoritos de Transformers, incluyendo nuevos. Para saber más de ellos pueden visitar mi pagina en devianart ( luzamon). Este fan fic lleva el nombre de intermedio por esta razón.

* * *

Fin y comienzo

Si los transformers pudieran llorar, el rostro de Bluestreak estaría empapado por las lágrimas en ese momento.

El joven Autobot miraba con tristeza y dolor la imagen de un ninja color oscuro y dorado en la sala de héroes caídos.

El lugar era amplio, de forma circular y en cada pared había un grupo de hologramas de varios Autobots. La forma ideal para un santuario. Un recordatorio del pasado.

Cada uno había sido un héroe, un mártir o un soldado que había sacrificado su chispa por el futuro de Cybertron. Héroes de la más sangrienta y larga guerra que había azotado con toda su furia a Cybertron. La Gran Guerra, que había terminado con la era dorada de su raza… Y con la vida de cientos de inocentes… incluyendo su familia.

Bluestreak siguió mirando la imagen de Prowl.

Sabía que había sido un compañero y amigo muy querido en su grupo. Sus compañeros de equipo se habían quedado varios mega cycles hablando sobre él, recordándolo y lamentando su pérdida. Solo cuando uno de los miembros de la Elite Guard los llamó, se retiraron del lugar. Bluestreak aprovechó para acercarse sigilosamente al holograma, y… se sentó ahí por cycles.

Bluestreak era joven. Había sido puesto en funcionamiento poco después iniciada la Guerra. Y lo primero que aprendió… fue a odiar y TEMER a los Decepticons. Los ODIABA… Le habían quitado todo lo que amaba. Su familia; sus amigos; su hogar; un maestro respetable…y a Prowl. Se clavó los dedos en sus rodillas. El dolor que se provocaba no se comparaba con el que sentía en su chispa.

¡Oye, tú! - una voz le reclamó.

Bluestreak miró hacia atrás y vio a la humana…no, media-orgánica. Había escuchado de los humanos por medio de Jazz, pero nunca había visto uno tan de cerca. Este…no, ella, estaba cargando una versión metálica de esas cosas orgánicas que crecían en los planetas verdes. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Flores?

¿Qué haces ahí?- le demandó ella, con enojo en sus ojos.

Bluestreak pudo haberle dicho quién era y cómo conoció a Prowl… pero no quería. No podía.

Su única respuesta fue lanzar una bomba de humo.

Sari tosió con la pantalla de humo. Cuando esta se disipó, el extraño Autobot se había ido…

* * *

Bluestreak escondió su cara entre sus rodillas.

Tal vez ese era su destino… quedarse siempre solo.

¡Bluestreak!- alguien abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto. Para su mala suerte, él estaba apoyado en esta, y cayó de espaldas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Na…Nad…Nada, Ma...Maray.- contestó él, avergonzado por su caída.

Maray, examinó al joven ninja que tenía a sus pies. Tenía un color azul claro, con algo de blanco en las partes que no lo cubría su armadura, incluyendo su rostro y casco. Tenía ojos grandes de color celeste, que con su cara apenada le daba una apariencia inocente. Pero sus shurikens de gran tamaño a los costados de su cintura le quitaban eso. Sus hombreras eran las llantas de su modo vehículo y sus puertas le caían como una capa en su espalda. Bluestreak sonrió nervioso cuando su casco ninja se inclinó un poco y le tapó sus ojos.

Bluestreak, podrás ser uno de los mejores estudiantes aquí pero aun así no me engañas.- Maray le regaño, pero con una mirada compasiva.

N…no se dé que ha…hablas.- contestó él, sonriendo levemente. La ninja ocultó la pena que sentía por el chico cuando este contestó. Tartamudo… nunca podría hablar bien debido a su trauma. Malditos Decepticons.

¡Sé de lo que hablo!- se enojó ella. Demonios, porque nunca contaba sus problemas. – El funeral de Prowl…

La sonrisa de Bluestreak se borro del rostro. El ninja miro hacia abajo y apretó los puños.

Bluestreak… no estés triste. Todo estará bien…- Maray trató de abrazarlo pero este la apartó de golpe.

¡No lo está!- gritó este. Su autocontrol estaba por quebrarse.- ¡Los Decepticons lo ma…mataron, Maray! ¡Igual que a mi uni…unidad familiar, igual que…que a Yoktetron…! ¡Y yo…yo…n… no pude hacer na… nada…! – sollozando se agarro la cabeza.- ¡Porque los pi…pierdo a to…todos! ¡No soy lo su…suficiente fuerte para so…soportar sus mu…muertes ni menos para en…enfren…enfrentarme a los Decepticons! ¿¡Po…porque soy tan inútil!?

¡No es cierto, Bluestreak!- Maray le contestó con seriedad.- ¡Deja de tenerte lástima! Sabes perfectamente que no podías hacer nada por ellos, ni por Yoketron o Prowl…

¡De… debería aca… acabar con todos ellos!- chilló Bluestreak. Un destello rojo apareció en sus ojos. – ¡De…debería aca… acabar con todos; no im…importa si me cu… cuesta la chispa!

¡Bluestreak!- Maray miró horrorizada al joven ninja. Estaba teniendo otro ataque de descontrol. Tenía la esperanza que solo fuera uno en los que su procesador se sobrecargaba y apagaba. Pero no… era ESE justo ahora.

Un brazo cogió a Bluestreak por los hombros y se vio frente a frente con unos intensos, pero sabios ojos de color azul.

Calma… - dijo su maestro.- Recuerda… concentración; relaja la tensión y deja que la furia se extinga…

Bluestreak se resistió a esos ojos profundos… pero en unos segundos la ira y desesperación se fueron extinguiendo hasta que solo le quedó un sentimiento de vacío, vergüenza y dolor.

El ninja cayó de rodillas al suelo, y empezó a sollozar… por Prowl, por él mismo… por el dolor que tenía dentro de su chispa.

Maray abrazó al joven ninja.

No, era un ninja… era un joven que había perdido todo de la forma más cruel. Y le había quedado una profunda herida en su ser… una herida muy difícil de sanar.

* * *

Un golpecito sacó de su meditación al viejo guerrero ninja.

En alguna época, él había sido el más fuerte y valiente guerrero de las fuerzas Autobots. Pero, una herida permanente cerca de su chispa le había costado esto. Los médicos le dijeron que no debía someterse a ninguna clase de combate extremo, o su chispa no soportaría la tensión.

Entonces, el viejo guerrero dejo su espada y se dedico a enseñar a las nuevas generaciones de Autobots ninja. Y Bluestreak era uno de ellos…

Pasa Bluestreak…- le dijo con una voz amable.

El joven ninja entró a la sala de meditación algo inseguro. Ah, Bluestreak era un caso muy especial. Una víctima de la Guerra. Solo una protoforma, cuando perdió a toda su familia. Unas actualizaciones más e iba a ser un youngling, listo para elegir en que profesión quería destacarse… pero ese ataque… le costó más que su familia.

Veo que has recogido todas tus pertenencias…- miró el maestro una bolsa metálica pequeña que estaba detrás de Bluestreak.

Después… de mi ver… vergonzoso com… comportamiento esta mañana…- Bluestreak se detuvo unos segundos.- He de… decidi…decidido que tengo q… que aban…abandonar el dojo. Mi pro… problema les ha… cau… causado muchas mo… molestias.

No eres un problema, Bluestreak.- le dijo su maestro, mirándolo a los ojos. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven ninja.- Bluestreak, eres un youngling muy talentoso… pero te falta confianza. Cargas con un dolor que muchos comparten. No te encierres y no te avergüences de ti mismo. Vergüenza, solo el que vive sin honor.

Pe… pero lastimo… si…sin querer.- contestó él con una mirada triste.

Porque no dices tus penas… eres un ninja, y debes estar siempre en calma y controlar tus emociones.- le dijo con firmeza, y le mostró una sonrisa.- Pero, no significa… que no puedas tener amigos y confiar en ellos para contar lo que agobia tu chispa. Cuanto más guardes ese dolor, más te lastimarás… y a la gente a tu alrededor.

Gracias, maestro.- Bluestreak se agachó frente al viejo guerrero.- Tra… trataré de a… abrir mi chispa a o…otros. Como lo hice con… Yo…Yoketron y Prowl.

Estoy seguro que encontrarás buenos amigos en tu viaje…- y agregó con tristeza.- siempre tendrás un hogar aquí.

* * *

Las calles de Cybertron eran generalmente tranquilas. Uno que otro accidente por acá; un experimento que se salió de control; un fallo de energía en una zona; un grupo younglings jugando a las carreras en la autopista… nada que la guardia no pudiera manejar.

Pero a las afueras de la ciudades, estaban las zonas sin guardias y abandonadas.

Destruidas por la Gran Guerra, estas ya no eran habitables por los Autobots o Neutrales. Se corría el rumor que ahí estaban los Decepticons sobrevivientes, los viejos estadios de Gladiadores donde inició su movimiento y restos de naves caídas en combate. También se decía que ahí estaban los clubes más locos y descontrolados que los de Kaon, y que muchos no tenían licencia para operar.

Muchos se habían preguntado: ¿Qué en el nombre de la Allspark hacía un joven ninja caminado en tan peligroso lugar?

Bluestreak había tomado el transporte hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando dejo atrás las luces y las calles seguras, se quedó parado, dudando sobre su decisión. Ese paisaje desolado; con edificios destruidos y calles oscuras, le recordaba a su viejo hogar…

Destruido… muerto… vacío.

Bluestreak se calmo. Sabía que debía enfrentar sus demonios para llegar a su nueva vida. Tras ese paisaje desolador, se hallaban los campos de Energon, y según su maestro, había demanda de trabajo.

Bluestreak sonrió. Levantarse muy temprano, trabajar, un cycle para descansar, comer con sus compañeros en un comedor… iba a ser casi igual que vivir en el dojo. Si lograba pasar ese sitio.

Va… vamos, Blue… Bluestreak.-se dijo a si mismo caminando a paso firme.- Va… valor.

El ninja caminó lentamente entre los fierros retorcidos, restos de naves y escombros. Más tarde, se dio cuenta que tenía la necesidad de recuperar fluidos. Buscó dentro de su bolsa de viaje, pero encontró que tenía poco aceite. Decidió guardarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en traicionero e ilu….

¿Iluminado?

Bluestreak casi se cae de donde estaba parado. Debajo de un edificio, con una plataforma redonda caída a un costado, había varias luces saliendo del piso. El joven ninja se acercó con cautela hacia el sitio, y miró desde un peñasco de donde provenía esas luces.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron.

Desde su posición pudo ver dos transformers en modo vehículo acercándose al sitio. Con cuidado, Bluestreak bajó hacia allá y se escondió detrás de una pared caída. Los autos se transformaron (una fémina y un mech). Ambos eran jóvenes, y el chico se acercó y susurró unas palabras. Una puerta se abrió y un gran Autobot verde salió de esta.

Bienvenidos a Dancetron; el bar y club de baile más exclusivo de la vieja Cryo.- dijo este con voz grave, pero calmada. Cuando ambos entraron, el gigante cerró la puerta.

Bluestreak se quedó perplejo. Los rumores eran ciertos. Si había bares y discotecas ilegales en la destruida Cryo. Su primer pensamiento fue alejarse de ahí… pero luego vio su botella casi vacía de aceite. Necesitaba provisiones, y que le dijeran cuál era el camino más rápido a los campos de Energon. Todavía le quedaban créditos…

Pidiendo perdón a su maestro, Bluestreak se acercó a la entrada y tosió. Una ventanita se abrió y pudo ver los ojos del guardia a través de esta.

Soy un… via…viajero.- dijo él cuando el guardia no habló.- Soy tar...tartamudo. Ne… necesito aceite y dire… dirección. ¿Puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió, y se encontró cara a cara con el GRAN guardia de color verde.

Adelante.

* * *

Bluestreak casi se queda sordo por el volumen de la música. Quiso taparse sus sensores auditivos con las manos, pero pensó que eso lo haría ver sospechoso.

El lugar estaba lleno de Autobots y Neutrales. Algunos estaban bailando; otros, estaban conversando y unos estaban en la barra, tomando y ahogando las penas.

Bluestreak se acercó a la barra, luego que una neutral le guiñara un ojo.

Podría…- Bluestreak se sentó al costado de un Autobot sobre energizado.- ¿Podría sa…saber cuánto me co…costaría llenar mi cantimplora?

Un brazo metálico bajó del techo y le mostró una lista de precios. Bluestreak no se inmutó por estos, sino por el tipo de alcohol que servían.

¿No ten… tendrá algo menos fu…fuerte?- preguntó él, con una sonrisa apenada. El brazo metálico le mostró otra selección, y Bluestreak suspiró aliviado.

* * *

¿Qué hace ese joven ninja aquí?- pregunto su amigo y jefe.

No lo sé.- le contestó el gran Autobot verde.- Dijo que necesitaba direcciones y provisiones.

Mirage miró a Hound, quien permaneció callado. Este siempre hablaba lo necesario y, a pesar de su apariencia, era incapaz de enojarse con facilidad. Un gigante gentil. Se alegraba de habérselo llevado consigo el día en que los dos grupos militares en Cybertron se declararon OFICIALMENTE la guerra.

Hound era grande. Era de un color verde pálido con gris, y su cuerpo estaba hecho para una gran fuerza física. Grandes y pesados antebrazos y muslos, lo hacían lento pero perfecto para sacar a la fuerza a los revoltosos del bar. Y si eso no alcanzaba, en su hombro derecho cargaba un compartimiento con un gancho para atrapar a cualquiera que tratara de huir. Solo para atraparlos. Hound era incapaz de lastimar a un semejante… al menos, claro, que lo atacaran primero.

Si los Decepticos hubieran visto todo ese potencial destructivo bajo esa gentileza, ellos…

No quería pensar en eso. Ahora estaba más ocupado en el joven ninja.

Vigílalo.- le ordeno él, mirando desde su cabina personal en el segundo piso (accesible solo para él y Hound).- podría ser un miembro de la Elite Guard.

Entonces es Autobot.- dijo Hound, señalando al jovencito.- Como nosotros.

No, Hound. Tenemos el símbolo…- Mirage toco su placa de Autobot.- Pero jamás seremos como ellos.

* * *

Recuerdo cuando era joven… hic… la gloria de la era dorada.-dijo el Autobot borracho, tomando otra copa de aceite.- Yo…hic… trabaja con los mejores… hic… diseñadores de armas… para la defensa…- se tomo de golpe su copa.- Pero los Decep…hic… acabaron con eso…y mi profesión.

Se… señor, me está in…incomodando.- Bluestreak se alejo lentamente del borracho, quien seguía llorando y tomando.

Definitivamente esto fue un error, pensó Bluestreak mientras terminaba su Energon diluido. El bar estaba lleno de transformers, tomando, riéndose a carcajadas, y algunos estaban tan mareados por el alcohol que parecía que iban a colapsar en cualquier momento. Por suerte, ese grupo era menor.

Y esa fémina al extremo del bar seguía mirándolo con ojos seductores. Bluestreak buscó desesperadamente su tarjeta de crédito para salir de ese alborotado lugar.

¿Te vas tan rápido?- le susurró la fémina. Bluestreak se quedó en shock. ¿Cómo había llegado ella tan rápido a su costado?

Era de un color negro, tenía un cuerpo muy seductor y un casco que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un ave. Su rostro era muy femenino, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era los diminutos incisivos que sobresalían de su boca.

Te… tengo que vi… viajar.- le contestó educadamente Bluestreak. Trató de recoger su cantimplora, ya llena, pero la fémina puso su delicada mano sobre la suya.

No deberías viajar solo; es muy _peligroso _– susurró ella con voz seductora y una falsa preocupación. Bluestreak se encogió, incómodo por la actitud de la fémina. Iba a decirle algo, cuando un fuerte sonido los sobresalto a ambos.

El Autobot borracho estaba golpeando y tratando de "ahorcar" al brazo metálico.

Por favor, desista.- dijo este con voz metálica.- Sobredosis de Energon.

¡NO ME IMPORTA!- chillo este, tratando de arrancar el brazo del techo.

Hágale caso, po…por favor.- Bluestreak se paró al costado del alborotador. En ese momento, todos los presentes temieron por la seguridad de él. Después de todo, los borrachos eran muy peligrosos.- De-je-lo.

¡Calla niño!- le amenazó con su puño.- Ninguno me amenaza.

El borracho lanzo su puño contra la cara del ninja… y fue detenido por la mano de este.

Bluestreak detuvo el segundo que también iba a su cara. Y cuando el borracho trató de patearlo, el ninja saltó hacia adelante, sin soltar sus manos y lo tiro al suelo. Bluestreak soltó al Autobot, y lo miró con indignación.

Ni… ningún Autobot se de… debería comportar así.- sentenció él, mirándolo seriamente.

¡Tú, renacuajo!- gritó el borracho, y se abalanzó sobre él. Bluestreak estaba más que preparado para el ataque.

* * *

Hound vio como el ninja guiaba al borracho a la salida, mientras evitaba golpes y patadas por parte de este. Incluso una silla que casi le aplasta la cabeza. Sabía que debía intervenir.

Mirage lo detuvo.

Espera…- le ordeno él, mirando como Bluestreak sacaba al borracho del club.- Quiero ver como lo maneja este chico.

* * *

Bluestreak lo había logrado.

Engañó al borracho para que saliera del club; ahora, podría detenerlo sin poner en riesgo a los demás clientes. En cuanto el Autobot se dio cuenta que el ninja lo había hecho salir del club, rugió de ira. Dando golpes al azar, empujó a Bluestreak contra una pared. Y le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que levanto una gran capa de polvo.

Pero Bluestreak no estaba ahí. Estaba sobre él… parado en la pared, verticalmente.

Bo… botas gravitatorias.- le explicó Bluestreak, con una sonrisa. Y le dio una buena patada en el rostro. El borracho cayó de cara al suelo, inmóvil.

Bluestreak suspiro para recuperar la calma. Este tipo de peleas no le gustaba. Eran innecesarias… igual que la guerra. Se acercó al borracho para ver si no lo había golpeado _demasiado_ fuerte…

Y una laser daga le hizo un corte en el costado.

Bluestreak cayó por la sorpresa al suelo. Miro su herida; no era muy profunda, pero estaba perdiendo Energon. Y su líquido vital lo estaba mareando y paralizando.

El borracho se levantó con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

¿Qué pasa ninja?- se burló este, acercándose a él.- ¿No soportas un poco de Energon?

Bluestreak estaba en shock. Un parte de su procesador le gritaba que se parara y se defendiera; la otra le mostraba imágenes irregulares de su pasado, específicamente el día en que perdió todo. El Autobot borracho se desvanecía de un momento a otro, en medio de estática (- como cuando un televisor no capta la señal-) y tomaba la forma de una gran sombra.

Una sombra con ojos rojos.

Bluestreak quería defenderse. Quería levantarse y tomar uno de sus shurikens… ¿Y si se descontrolaba? ¿Y si terminaba matando al borracho? El robot ya estaba encima de él, y si no hacía algo pronto lo iba a partir en dos. Rogando a la Allaspark, pidió por tomar la decisión correcta. Cogió su shuriken y…

La daga cayó al suelo.

Pero no fue por su shuriken. Una espada laser había atravesado la mano del borracho, haciendo que tirara su arma.

Realmente, me parece muy injusto atacar a un oponente en el suelo.- dijo una voz sarcástica, pero de tono educado. Bluestreak vio que detrás del borracho había un Autobot.

Era de un color blanco, pero tenía franjas azules en sus brazos y muslos, y su casco y cuello eran de ese color. Tenía un visor de color morado. El ninja recordó las viejas holo fotos de Cybertron que su maestro solía enseñarle, en especial una donde mostraba miembros de la aristocracia antes de la Guerra. Este se parecía mucho a un miembro de ese grupo.

El borracho sostuvo su mano herida, cuando el gran guardia verde lo agarro por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo.

Llévate a este buscapleitos de mi club.- le dijo Mirage a Hound, mirando con disgusto al borracho.-Y asegúrate que la Guardia lo encierre.- luego se dirigió a Bluestreak, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.- ¿Estás bien?

Si, gra… gracias. – dejando que el Autobot mayor le levantara del suelo.

No hay problema; me gusta practicar mis habilidades con la espada. Además…- le pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y señaló a un grupo de chicas.- Me gusta ser un héroe frente a las damas.

Bluestreak contestó entre cerrando los ojos.

* * *

¿Así que te llamas Bluestreak?- le preguntó divertido Mirage, mientras Hound miraba al joven ninja.

Los tres Autobots estaban en la cabina privada de Mirage, que era una sala con asientos, un escritorio (donde Mirage estaba sentado en su silla), con varios discos de música ordenados en una pared, una máquina de Energon y aceite, y muchos adornos finos que decoraban el lugar.

Sí.- contestó tímidamente Bluestreak. Se sentía un poco avergonzado; había hecho un desastre en la propiedad de un ninja adulto, aunque Mirage le había explicado que no había problema, y que no era un ninja completo.

Bluestreak, déjame decirte que eres una protoforma con suerte.- dijo Mirage, dejando al joven ninja confundido.- Generalmente, Hound y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos sacar a ese borracho… Pero tú, lograste hacerlo salir del club. Y sin causar muchos daños. Dime, ¿te gustaría trabajar como guardia?

¡No!- exclamó horrorizado Bluestreak.- Es… estuve a punto de ma… matar a ese bo…borracho. Du…. Durante la Guerra… su…sufrí un trauma.- miró con miedo y angustia a ambos Autobots adultos.- No pu… puedo pelear…. Sin…sin las… lastimar in…. Intencionalmente a otros. – Agachó la cabeza.- mi pro… procesador no so… soporta la presión… me descontrolo…. Frente a cu… cualquier e….enemigo que se parezca a un Decepticon.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Todos sufrimos traumas; todos tenemos heridas.- susurró Mirage, sorprendiendo a Bluestreak.- ¿Eras una protoforma cuando pasó eso?- Bluestreak asintió.- Bien; porque eres inocente de lo que te pasa. A diferencia de mí y de otros…. Tengo mis demonios y dolor de la guerra, que nunca van a sanar… porque fueron mis decisiones los que la causaron.

Bluestreak se quedó sorprendido frente a las palabras de Mirage. Le hizo recordar las palabras de su maestro antes de se fuera del dojo.

Si te quedas aquí, te enseñaré a controlar tus demonios y a como relacionarte con otros.- dijo de forma divertida las últimas palabras.- Se nota que no has tenido mucha diversión en tu vida.

Mi vi… vida ha sido buena. Pero…- Bluestreak recordó como nunca le contaba sus problemas a otros; solo a su maestro y a Maray… y a Yoketron y Prowl.- No com…completa. Porque nunca….he dicho lo que a…agobia mi chispa.- sonrió.- Acepto su o…oferta. Quiero… vol…volver a te…tener la felicidad que tu…tuve antes de la Guerra.

Bien dicho.- le contestó Mirage.- Primero lo primero; eres aprendiz. Ve abajo, y ordena todas las sillas. Y después Hound te dirá que debes hacer.

Bluestreak obedeció de inmediato y bajo por las escaleras. Cuando Hound vio que no estaba a la vista, le pregunto a Mirage.

¿No es uno de los…?- no terminó su pregunta.

Posiblemente.- dijo Mirage, con voz seria mientras limpiaba sus visores.- Una de las víctimas de mis demonios durante la Guerra.

No fue tu culpa. No sabías lo que realmente pasaba.- le dijo compasivo Hound.

Lo sé. Pero mi estupidez e ingenuidad le costó la felicidad a Bluestreak. – miro sus visores. Un destello rojo brilló en ellos.- Le voy a devolver la felicidad y confianza que le arrebaté… en la destrucción de su hogar.

* * *

Ahí está el primer episodio de Intermedio. Voy a pedir que sean pacientes conmigo porque ya empiezo la universidad y mi tiempo es más corto. Tal vez solo tenga una hora o menos para escribir por día, por lo que pido paciencia. Además, recuerden que tengo otros proyectos. Gracias, dejen reviews y visítenme en devianart. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Líder

Líder: persona que puede influenciar y motivar a los demás a seguirlo.

* * *

Líder

Un líder es un ser que lograr influenciar a otros para seguirlo. Un líder es un ser que toma el mando de un grupo, y por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de su salud física y mentalidad. Un verdadero líder es elegido por su grupo. Un líder es un ser honorable, capaz de sacrificarse por el bien de sus semejantes. Un líder asume la responsabilidad de los fracasos del grupo.

Los Autobots no merecen ser líderes. Ni tampoco Megatron.

¿Qué clase de líder envía a su muerte a cientos de soldados, ignorantes del origen de la batalla?

¿Quién envía a jóvenes protoformas a luchar en lugar de soldados experimentados?

¿Quién experimenta con sus PROPIOS soldados?

Los Autobots.

Megatron.

Yo nací en las zonas más pobres de Kaon.

Cada día mis creadores trabajaban cycles extra para poder traer Energon a la mesa, y financiar mis estudios en la Academia de defensa de Cybertron. Fui el mejor de mi clase; fui el mejor en las clases de estrategia; supere las burlas y prejuicios de mis compañeros; sobresalí en cada aspecto de mi carrera… Pero no llegué a una posición mayor a la de capitán. Le dieron a un aristócrata el puesto de comandante cuya unidad familiar poseía grandes cantidades de créditos y tenía influencia en el gobierno. No me molesto al principio… ese robot tenía la conducta natural de un líder.

Lo que derramó el vaso de aceite fue el cierre de numerosas fábricas y minerías que dejaron sin trabajos a un número significante de transformers. También hubo recortes en el departamento de defensa.

Trabajar para defender a Cybertron era honorable. Pero los transformers de ese entonces detestaban los conflictos y se escondían a la realidad que sufrían los soldados. Nadie sabía toda la verdad de esos héroes anónimos. Y lo único que esperaban ellos era recibir un buen capital a cambio de arriesgar sus vidas.

Tampoco lo recibían.

Y eso originó la guerra.

Me uní a los Decepticons buscando un mejor futuro para mis semejantes.

Si el gobierno corrupto no oía por las buenas nuestras demandas lo harían por las malas.

Megatron, un campeón en la arena de gladiadores y ex – minero, se volvió nuestro líder en contra la tiranía de Cybertron.

Debo decir que nuestra causa era reformar toda la estructura social de Cybertron. Todas las protoformas serían entrenadas y educadas para la defensa del planeta; no le tendríamos más miedo a los seres orgánicos que nos habían obligado a confinarnos a un solo planeta; seríamos la fuerza más grande del universo, y a ningún transformer le faltaría Energon ni hogar o trabajo.

Pero Megatron era un tirano.

Imponía a la fuerza su mandato, pero era muy bueno en sus discursos y ese carisma falsa para convencer a sus tropas que de sus métodos los llevaría a la gloria.

Matar a inocentes; sacrificar a tus soldados; usar la fuerza bruta para mantener la posición de líder…. Megatron no merecía ser líder. No era honorable.

No había honor con los Autobots tampoco. También eran capaces de sacrificar a inocentes por la guerra. El único al que considere honorable fue a Star Saber; un general Autobot que evito el avance de mis tropas para recuperar la Allspark….a costa de su propia chispa.

Aun recuerdo a su segundo al mando, el joven Dion. Quién ahora es conocido como Ultra Magnus.

Perdimos la guerra…. Y fuimos expulsados de Cybertron.

Los Autobots dicen que defienden la justicia y la libertad.

Pero es mentira.

Mi pueblo muere de hambre; los sparkling mueren en sus capsulas por la falta de Energon; vivimos en los confines del espacio, sobreviviendo de basura y restos de naves. No hay esperanza para nosotros.

Y hubo otro golpe a los Decepticons.

Megatron fue capturado, y los Autobots en su ingenuidad están creyendo que el movimiento Decepticon había terminado.

La paz los ha hecho ilusos.

Yo estoy vivo, contrario a lo que dicen los reportes Autobots. Fingí mi muerte.

Tengo ojos más confiables que los de Shockwave en Cybertron. Sé cómo trabajan; se de los experimentos que conducen y se de quienes debo cuidarme. Se quien es el nuevo guardián de la Allspark, y si logro ponerlo de mi lado, estaremos a un paso de una nueva era dorada en Cybertron.

Y sobre todo… tengo la ayuda de un dios.

Primero debo cortar sus contactos con la Tierra. Porque ese planeta tiene la clave para la victoria.

Una vez que logre mis objetivos, las fuerzas Autobots no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. Tomaremos control de Cybertron. Los sobrevivientes Autobots serán puestos a trabajar para nuestra causa. Iniciaremos la expansión de nuestro impero, y le haremos pagar a cada ser que nos humilló, maltrató y uso por ser solo máquinas.

El nombre de los Decepticons ya no será sinónimo de traición, sino de gloria, sacrificio y valentía.

El tiempo de mi regreso será muy pronto.

Y todos van a caer por su deshonor.

En especial sus líderes.


End file.
